1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooling apparatuses, and particularly to a cooling apparatus utilizing coolant flow and agitation.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, heat generated by a typical central processing unit (CPU) of a computer can be adequately removed by a conventional cooling apparatus utilizing heat sinks and air fans. However, because of recent advances in technology, chip density and CPU speed have increased resulting in more heat being given off by the CPU, as such the conventional cooling apparatus can no longer efficiently remove heat from the CPU.
In order to increase the efficiency in removing heat, coolant such as water is used to help cool the CPU. A coolant-cooling apparatus uses a circulating channel between a heat source and a heat-dissipation part, and the coolant flows in the circulating channel. The coolant absorbs heat from the heat source, and transports the heat to the heat-dissipation part. The heat-dissipation part dissipates the heat to air. Furthermore, the coolant-cooling apparatus also utilizes a pump to drive the coolant to flow circularly in the circulating channel.
However, the heat source, the heat-dissipation part, and the pump are disposed independently from each other in different position along the circulating channel, resulting in the coolant-cooling apparatus occupying valuable space in the computer. Thus, the coolant-cooling apparatus occupying a large space in a computer is and will be a shortcoming as the computer gets smaller.
Therefore, improvements for a cooling apparatus are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.